


Moves like Jagger

by bagpussjocken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, He has the moves like Jagger!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun fanvid with the ever lovable Danny Williams showing us his moves lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves like Jagger

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yiuuUB8fPcQ


End file.
